This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/601,018, filed Aug. 12, 2004, entitled OPTICAL RECEIVERS AND AMPLIFIERS FOR LINEAR BROADBAND DISTRIBUTION SYSTEMS, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.